Floating platforms for use as floating docks, bridges, and any other structures buoyantly supported by water are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,825, "Portable Boat Dock", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,629, "Marine Dock Section", show examples of such structures composed of multiple buoyant units, hingedly interconnected to provide independent movements between individual units. Such platforms suffer from lack of stability and load-carrying ability, since the individual buoyant units lend only limited support to adjacent units.
The floating platforms of the known art also have the drawback that they are composed of differently structured units, so that expansion as need arises is difficult, and can only be accomplished by adding non-standard buoyant units together.
It is accordingly an object of the instant invention to provide an interconnecting water platform that can be constructed of modular buoyant units that can be used to form expandable, changeable platform structures.
It is another object to provide a water platform of modular construction that forms a rigid surface.